Furor
by Andrea Cecilia
Summary: SASUSAKU Cuanta rabia llenaba su cuerpo en ese momento, cuan agitadas estaban sus paredes internas y con cuanta intensidad sentía llegar el orgasmo…uno mas solo viéndole entrenar...DAFF Darkfic In progress


**_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_**

_**Furor**_

**Que es furor?: **distorsión tiempo-espacio con delirios de deseos insaciables de una mujer común y corriente.

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** Rating M, Darkfic, DAFF

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros:** los escritos cuales quiera que sean, son una parte importante del auto-psicoanálisis, demuestran tus deseos, las pulsiones del inconciente y el porque de los traumas…cuanta charlatanería!! xD!!

**_OoooooooooO_**

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

**_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_**

Cuanta rabia llenaba su cuerpo en ese momento, cuan agitadas estaban sus paredes internas y con cuanta intensidad sentía llegar el orgasmo…uno mas solo viéndole entrenar

Sasuke-kun agitaba a Kusanagi justo a unos metros de ella, con la frente y el cuello perlados de sudor, un entrenamiento duro y extenso en el que ella no participo por simples motivos, ella solo quería mirar y lo hacia desde la copa de un árbol no muy alto en el campo de adiestramiento…Sai…Sai…Sai uffffff!! Le había dado su primera convulsión del día con tan solo hablar de penes como lo hacia casi todos los días, al verle con las manos cerca del propio ella imagino como lo tendría, seguro era uno muy bueno, o a lo mejor y demasiado probable es que fuera tan diminuto como un ombliguito que para sentirse mejor debía burlarse de los demás en especial de Naruto.

Naruto…Naruto…Narutoooo!! Por que te quitaste la camiseta?!, Jesús que le dio un paro respiratorio y un estremecimiento haciendo el charco entre sus bragas mas húmedo, el dorado cuerpo del chico era hermoso!!, no importaba cuantas blasfemias salieran de su boca contra Kakashi por haber llegado tarde…Kakashi…Kakashi…sensei ahhhhhhhh!!, con manos ligeras con disimulo toco su entrepierna, sus muslos y cerro los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, su maestro era sin duda apuesto, maduro y experto, eso debía ser absoluto tanto como los consejos que daba a Sasuke.

Sasuke…Sasuke…-kunnnnn Oh Dioooossssss!!, cruzo las piernas ejerciendo presión entre ellas, ahogo expertamente un suspiro mientras se movía hacia delante como quien no quiere la cosa estimulándose con la rama donde se encontraba, sin duda al que mas deseaba, amaba y quería era a el…sus paredes vaginales se contraían buscando a un miembro imaginario, mojando un falo que no estaba dentro de ella…

De pequeña lo hacia muy seguido, armando un bulto con las cobijas de su cama se restregaba una y otra vez hasta sentirse rico, cuando tenia 12 años había leído junto a Ino que masturbarse era una perversión, inmoral y prohibido, la Yamanaka dijo "yo nunca haría eso" –estando ruborizada- ocultando la verdad transparente para la pelirosa, por que una vez lo habían hecho juntas, pero como el pudor de lo desconocido pudo mas ella también lo negó.

Ahora a sus 18 años, sabia –afirmaba- que la masturbación hace conocer tu cuerpo, tus gustos, tus deseos y debilidades, también que no es una aberración como afirma la mayoría negando que lo hacen muchas veces y que esta comprobado que es mas efectiva una sesión de auto-tocamientos que un coito con otra persona, menos costosa –con respecto a todo el protocolo de citas y formalidades antes de una noche de sexo-…que no se necesita pedir permiso, que tienes tu orgasmo y ya, el auto placer era delicioso para ella.

Pero el _auto _toda la vida no es suficiente, ella estaba desesperada por copular con un moreno Uchiha, tan terriblemente sofocada de la aparente normalidad que no sabia que hacer, y a pesar de saber de lo bien que se sentía el goce…ella era virgen…una muy crecidita por cierto…odiaba ser doncella…quería tener relaciones con Sasuke-kun, las anhelaba, tanto así que se auto complacía en publico, se estaba saliendo de sus manos aquellas sensaciones…pero no podía decírselo, el la trata como siempre, a decir verdad la sigue ignorando, no se quiere arriesgar…

Sakura, por favor cura a Sasuke –pidió el maestro, y es que una herida profunda había rasgado y manchado el vestuario blanco del chico-

Ha…hai –respondió sonrojada y con la respiración difícil, todos la miraron curiosos y ella solo sonrió mientras se acercaba al moreno-

Enséñame los jutsus básicos de curación -ordeno- hoy paso a tu casa después de almuerzo

Pero…Sa…Sasuke-kun yo…yo no –le miro sorprendida-

Acaso no lo harás? –le miro indiferente-

Yo…yo si…

Entonces nos vemos –dijo ya con la herida cerrada y regresando al entrenamiento-

Odiaba ser virgen…lo odiaba tanto, quería yacer con el, pero como podría?...a lo mejor esa era su oportunidad, estaba tan sugestionada que aparte de ver todos los atributos en cualquier hombre –incluyendo a Jiraiya-sama!!- que la excitaban con solo pensamientos, ahora creía que una clase básica de primeros auxilios se podría tornar en una ruda tarde de placer…Sakura no estaba bien.

**_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_**

-si no pudo reencontrarse con Dios en esta semana santa, le ofrecemos un paquete de salvación completo que contiene desde slash hasta hard en todo tipo de relación, sobre todo para las señoritas que gustan del señor y desean un encuentro mas intimo con el…hermanas (hermanos también) ábranse…abran las puerta de su…corazón para que el amparo caiga sobre ustedes y las riegue con su amor (no nos hacemos responsables de efectos secundarios como regalos a mediano plazo, ejemplo 9 meses, y nos reservamos el derecho de admisión, lea la letra menuda en el contrato); y para aquellas personas que no simpatizan con el Hombre tenemos también la opción de "afeminado sexy" solo digite la tecla mas infinito en su teléfono móvil y llegara tan rápido a usted que no sabrá que paso; sea feliz, adquiera un lote en el paraíso, pague por adelantado la renta de la garantía, solo deposite dinero en la cuenta 3456667287-466682125666, entre mas dinero ponga mas satisfacción entrara en su cuerpo vía entrepierna, y para los primeros 25 reviews tendremos un descuento especial que no olvidara!! (Incluye algunas dedicatorias en Fantasía oscura, aproveche, es ahora o nunca!!), recuerde al numero de cuenta 3456667287-466682125666-134545666, apresúrese tenemos los cupos contados y las ansias intactas!!-

**_OoooooooooO_**

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

**_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_**


End file.
